Morir Fue Lo Mejor Que Pudo Haberme Pasado
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Segundos después... El mundo de los vivos se desvaneció para Kagome Higurashi.
1. Default Chapter

"Morir fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado" 

**Prólogo**

Por primera vez en meses, parecía que el tiempo finalmente acordaba con su humor, nubes grises cubrían el cielo, oscureciendo la ciudad y alejando a los turistas de las playas y manteniéndolos dentro de sus secas y cómodas habitaciones de hotel. Las fuertes gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente sobre los vidrios, haciendo llorar a las ventanas, y disimulando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la muchacha que caminaba lentamente bajo el agua y, a veces, pateaba uno de los sapitos blancos que los pequeños pedazos de hielo que caían del cielo formaban al rebotar contra el frío pavimento de las silenciosas calles.

De repente se encontró en un lugar desconocido, un callejón, aún más oscuro que el resto de la ciudad. No estaba asustada, si moría ahora, que mas daba? Igual estaba sola.

Siguió caminando, recordando las últimas cosas que habían sucedido, su novio, Kouga, le había sido infiel y después tenía el descaro de pedirle que se quede, que no se vaya. Sus padres habían muerto hace mucho, le habían dejado la casa y ahí era donde se dirigía, hacía mucho que no sentía tan fuerte la ausencia de sus padres, su madre era siempre comprensiva, le gustaría tenerla ahora, sus amigas? Ella no tenía amigas, las pocas que tenía se habían ido, estaba sola, sin nadie a quien recurrir, nada que hacer, mas que esperar que alguien le haga un favor y la mate.

Escuchó pasos tras ella, pero no se molestó en voltearse a ver quien era la persona que, con suerte, le haría ese preciado favor. Sintió un dolor profundo en su cuello, como si una daga hubiera cortado aquella arteria tan valiosa por la cual corría tanta sangre. Segundos después, el mundo de los vivos se desvaneció para Kagome Higurashi.

**Ya se que es corto.... es prólogo que más quieren, igual el primer capitulo sale hoy o mañana, esto era solo para introducir la historia... Besos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

El suave tinte de rojo en las nubes producido por el atardecer solo aumentaba sus deseos de venganza, el sentimiento carcomía su interior y le agregaba un peso a la ya pesada bolsa de sentimientos de odio que yacía sobre sus hombros desde el día en que rompió con el, su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado, ella siempre pensó que morir era el último paso de la vida, el final, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, por lo menos no en todos los casos.

Ya lo había decidido hacía mucho, pero había estado planeando por más de un año la forma perfecta de hacerlo, no podía haber cazadores cerca, la matarían seguro, sería tan obvio cuando aquella noche de luna llena se acercara a el en el boliche, que automáticamente estarían sobre ella, tendría que ser en su departamento, la mejor excusa era que se había arrepentido, que lo seguía amando, que ella era capaz de perdonar una infidelidad, y una vez que lo tuviera en la cama, pensando que conseguiría por fin terminar lo que hacía mucho había intentado comenzar, lo haría era la mejor solución. Había solo dos problemas, primero, porque regresar ahora, después de un año y medio, y segundo, último pero no menos importante, había llegado a sus oídos una noticia no muy placentera, él estaba saliendo con una muchacha, era cazadora, pero aún su talento estaba escondido, y porque arriesgarse a ser ella quien lo despertara? debía encontrarlo solo en su departamento y hacerle pensar que estaba sola, que se sentía arrepentida por no haberlo perdonado en aquel momento.

Ya tenía todo planeado, el tinte rojo en sus ojos deseosos de venganza lo decía todo, había otro problema, ella seguía siendo como antes, solo el color de sus ojos había cambiado, ahora eran de un rojo sangre, debía ir a visitar a Jineji para que le de aquel preparado de hierbas que volvería sus ojos al color marrón tierra original.

-----------------

El sol se ponía y le daba al cielo un color rosado, hermoso, todo era perfecto, tenía la novia perfecta, la vida perfecta, solo necesitaba algo, y eso era terminar aquello que había empezado, aunque amaba a su novia con toda su alma, nunca dejaba un desafío por la mitad, era lo mismo que perder, debía asegurase de hacer a aquella mujer con la que había salido hacía más de un año perder su preciada virginidad, sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria al pensar en sus cuerpos, piel con piel.

Un golpe suave en la puerta lo sacó de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, y, como caída del cielo, apareció en su umbral la mujer con la cual había estado soñando segundos antes.

-Hola Kouga- dijo ella con un tono lastimoso, evitando su mirada

-Kagome, que pasa? pensé que habías jurado no volver jamás- respondió con dulzura y frialdad mezclados en un extraño brebaje lujurioso que se fundía en sus ojos.

-Me di cuenta que te sigo amando, Kouga, no he podido dejar de pensar un día en ti, te extrañé tanto, yo se que tienes una novia, pero quiero pedirte un último deseo antes de marcharme para siempre de tu vida.

-Y que sería eso?

-Quiero ser tuya Kouga, por favor, cúmpleme ese último deseo y me iré para siempre- dicho esto, empujó a Kouga sobre su cama y le plantó un fuerte y hambriento beso en los labios, Kouga depositó sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y la besó con la misma pasión. Kagome bajó lentamente por el hueso de su mandíbula a su cuello, luego subió a su oído y le susurró:

-Yo nuca perdonaría una infidelidad

La luna llena colándose por la ventana fue definitivamente la señal que necesitaba. Los ojos de Kouga se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir dos fuertes colmillos clavarse en su cuello y succionar la sangre que salía por la herida, lo último que vio antes de que las últimas gotas de aquel liquido fundamental para la vida se llevaran su vida para quedar en su almohada, fueron los ojos llenos de satisfacción de Kagome teñidos de rojo carmesí, mostrando toda la dicha que la chica sentía en ese momento, al terminar con su vida.

Secó las últimas gotas de sangre de su boca y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras el líquido rojizo que quedaba manchando sus dientes era limpiado por su lengua y saboreaba el sabor de la dulce venganza, pensar que antes de aquel día en el callejón ella hubiera sentido resentimiento y culpa, claro que su estado lo cambiaba todo, ya no sentía remordimiento, el matar era una rutina para ella, algo común, lo que más le gustaba era el poder que tenía, los ojos de un rojo tan fuerte ya simbolizaban gran poder, las garras negras mostraban aún más, ella era poderosa y no lo sabía, porque cuando la convirtieron ya era poderosa, no sabía porque, pero lo era, y estaba orgullosa. Al fin y al cabo, no era normal que una vampiresa fuera así de poderosa, los que tenían tanto poder generalmente eran los vampiros.

**Listo!**

**Gaby**Sip, fuiste el primer review y estoy muy contenta por eso, me diste muchos ánimos y fuerza para seguir con el fic, me gusta que te gusta esta forma nueva de escribir, aunque dudo que todos los capítulos sean así, muchos van a serlo, porque el fic no es todo drama eh!

**Irma Lair: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que el fic haya llegado a tu corazón, jeje

**Sayo-Yukishiro: **gracias por tu review, gracias por destacar que supe expresarme y gracias por felicitarme en la redaccion, realmente me ayudo!


End file.
